


Malec Alphabet Drabbles

by EmeraldYoukai



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldYoukai/pseuds/EmeraldYoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Malec alphabet drabbles inspired by random words. Irregular updates (Sorry!) Rated T because I'm paranoid. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with drabbles, just to see if I could do it ^^  
> So why not choose the lovely Malec pairing?   
> Silly little drabbles made from random words.  
> They don’t really fit anywhere in the series so no spoilers.  
> -Also just so you know! I’m not very good with POV and so it might keep changing from first person to third person accidentally TT^TT-  
> Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Alphabet Drabbles

A- Apples

“Magnus.”

Said Warlock turned to look at his boyfriend who was staring into the kitchenette with a look of pure astonishment on his face. “Yes, darling?”

“What’s with all the apples?” And it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask, as apples covered almost every available surface in the small kitchen and Magnus seemed to still be unpacking more.

“There was a sale on.” Magnus stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, looking as if bringing home tons of apples was an everyday occurrence. Though to be honest it actually could be, one never knew with Magnus.

“And you decided to buy” He gestured around the kitchen for emphasis. “…everything?” 

Magnus chuckled. “Of course not Alec” He smiled innocently. “Just the apples.”

“The question is why?” Alec looked like he was going to stomp his foot for not getting a decent answer, but stopped himself and took a deep breath.

“Well, if my memory serves me right, which it usually does-” Alec huffed a laugh recalling a certain incident to the contrary. “-someone was quite upset last week that I did not have any apples in my apartment.” Magnus spun around arms open in a grand gesture as if he was presenting something extraordinary. “Well now I do!”

Alec looked incredulous. “All of this for one little comment I made? Last week?” 

Magnus looked at Alec so innocently you could practically see the halo over his head. “I bought them all for you.” He tossed one of the apples to Alec and grinned. “Enjoy!”

Alec couldn’t help it. He laughed.


	2. B is for Boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little drabbles made from random words.  
> They don’t really fit anywhere in the series so no spoilers.  
> -Also just so you know! I’m not very good with POV and so it might keep changing from first person to third person accidentally TT^TT-  
> Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

B- Boxers  
Alec wore boxers. What Magnus wore on the other hand was a complete mystery to anyone, other than Alec of course. Though it was not hard to guess.

“Put them on.” Alec was holding up a pair of plain black boxer shorts expectantly at Magnus, who looked quite unimpressed with the garment. “Please.”

Magnus snorted. “I don’t see why there is anything wrong with what I am wearing now.” He replied looking down at himself.

“You’re not wearing anything!” Alec practically shrieked in response.

“Precisely,” He retorted. “I am fully comfortable in my own skin and do not see the need to put something on if I’m not leaving the apartment.” A small smirk started to make its way across Magnus’ face as he started slowly moving towards Alec. “In fact, if anything, I would say that you are wearing too much.” 

He leapt and almost caught him, but being the shadow hunter he is Alec agilely moved out of the way, so he instead landed gracefully on the floor. Which to be honest, Alec found a little bit unfair.

“Magnus!” He once again dodged Magnus’ grabby hands. “This is not funny!” Alec stated, though was contradicted by the small smile on his face.

“Oh but it is!” Magnus chimed and lunged for Alec again.

He let himself be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> You don’t have to review, but constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> -EmeraldYoukai


	3. C is for Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little drabbles made from random words.  
> They don’t really fit anywhere in the series so no spoilers.  
> -Also just so you know! I’m not very good with POV and so it might keep changing from first person to third person accidentally TT^TT-  
> Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

C- Cats  
One thing that both Magnus and Alec had in common was the fact that they both liked cats.

However when Magnus walked into his apartment expecting to be welcomed home by his lovely boyfriend, he instead found Alec playing with Chairman Meow on the sofa. And as much as Magnus loved his cat, that was a big no-no. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Magnus sang, announcing his presence as Alec had clearly not heard him open the door if he hadn’t gotten up to greet him.

Alec didn’t look up from his position on the couch, and instead continued contently playing with the cat. “I know.” He scratched behind Chairman Meow’s ears, causing the cat to purr in delight. “Welcome home Magnus.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Oh, so the cat gets more attention.” He remarked with a scowl. That made Alec finally look up at his boyfriend.

“Are you seriously jealous of a cat?” Alec asked with a small laugh.

Magnus tried to look indignant, but was betrayed by the small dusting of red that settled on his cheeks. “Of course n-” “That is so cute!” Alec cut Magnus off. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ top and pulled him close until their faces were almost touching. “As much as I love the Chairman” Their faces were touching now. “I think… I love you more.” Alec stated with a smile.

“You thin-” Alec cut off what Magnus was going to say with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> You don’t have to review, but constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> -EmeraldYoukai


	4. D is for Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little drabbles made from random words.  
> They don’t really fit anywhere in the series so no spoilers.  
> -Also just so you know! I’m not very good with POV and so it might keep changing from first person to third person accidentally TT^TT-  
> Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

This was not good. 

Magnus didn’t know how this had happened. He had come home expecting a warm welcome, and instead was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in their living room, sobbing his eyes out surrounded by tear soaked tissues.

“What if one day-” A sob. “-you leave me-” Another sob. “-and find someone better-”

At this point Magnus had decided he’d had enough and scooped Alec into his arms, cutting off what he was going to say, and settles down on the couch. “You silly boy.” Magnus started to gently stroke his hand through Alec’s hair in an attempt to comfort the crying boy in his arms. “I love you, Alec. I’m not going to leave you.”

Alec looked up at Magnus through watery eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Magnus hugged Alec closer to him. “Nothing is more important to me, than the days I spend together with you. I would never give them up for anything.” 

They spent the rest of the night curled up together contently on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to review, but constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> -EmeraldYoukai


	5. E is for Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little drabbles made from random words.  
> They don’t really fit anywhere in the series so no spoilers.  
> -Also just so you know! I’m not very good with POV and so it might keep changing from first person to third person accidentally TT^TT-  
> Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

E- Eyes

Alec loves Magnus’ eyes.

He loves their shape. He loves how the pupils are vertical like a cat, instead of round. He loves how Magnus ‘decorates’ them with glitter.

He loves how expressive they are. The way he can see almost exactly what Magnus is feeling in that moment. How his eyes will become so bright and practically glow when he is feeling happy. How they darken when he is angry, and how you can see the raw power sparking inside of him trying to break free.

But what he loves the most is their colour.

That didn’t mean he knew what colour that was.

Sometimes he would look at them and swear they were green. Then he would glimpse over a few minutes later and see they were yellow. It was actually quite frustrating to not know the colour of his boyfriend’s eyes. After all, he does spend a lot of time looking at them. They are beautiful.

Eventually one night, Alec finally snapped. “Magnus.” 

Magnus glanced away from the movie they were watching to look at Alec. “Yes, darling?” 

“What colour are your eyes?”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. “Why?” Magnus was now looking at Alec with his confusion showing in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Those damn infuriating eyes. 

“Please Magnus, just answer the question.”

Magnus still looked confused but answered dutifully. “Green and yellow.”

“Green and yellow?”

“Yes.” Magnus stated. “They tend to change because of my, ah,” Magnus gestured with his arms. “peculiar nature.” 

Comprehension dawned on Alec. Of course that’s why they change! Magnus is a warlock. His eyes are one of his traits! It made so much sense. He felt a little bit stupid.

Magnus was still looking at him. “Why do you ask?” 

Alec leaned in closer to Magnus and smiled, looking directly into his eyes. “I love your eyes.” And kissed him.

Magnus pulled back after and looked at him with a bemused smile. “Thank you.” Magnus traced his fingers lightly under Alec’s eyes. “I love your eyes too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to review, but constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> -EmeraldYoukai

**Author's Note:**

> …And that is the first drabble for the letter A! Hope you enjoyed it ^^ I’m afraid that these drabble will be updated irregularly as I’m busy with school work and exams though some are already done! …They just happen to not be in alphabetical order TT^TT Sorry!  
> As stated on my other fics –You do not have to review, though constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> -EmeraldYoukai


End file.
